Silent Minds
by Memory Bleeds
Summary: REPOSTED A member of a strange race meets with the hobbits and Strider on the way to Imladris and aids them reluctantly. Silence is golden in the lesson here and much will be revealed about the heart and mind. LOTR thru the eyes of the last Shade. UPDATED
1. The Sound of Silence

Disclaimer: All I own is Shade.

_Shade's POV_

I stared at him. I will admit, I was taken aback. This Ranger appeared surprised, but not frightened. I did not intimidate him. Most men, certainly the hobbits, would be startled at my appearing straight out of the treetops. They may not know my kind, but I certainly do not look, shall we say, normal. Usually, that, coupled with my ability to sneak up on most folk and my own particular charms, manage to scare the most brave man. Perhaps I've grown arrogant in my old age. Hah! The man could likely be older than I, maybe. He had Numenorean blood in him by all accounts. Then again, I was no spring chicken myself. No, I was definitely the elder. Even a Numenorean of old would not look young at my age. Some advantage to being me after all. A vision of my angry father throwing me from the house, screaming curses at my damned witch's head burst into my mind. I pushed it away, as I did with all such thoughts. Ah, well. He had long since passed away. Maybe he shouldn't have complained so much about my immortality. I lowered my sword. And made a curt nod for the company to follow me. They seemed mystified. I narrowed my eyes and them and glanced pointedly at the hobbit. I turned on heel and started walking. I didn't turn back to see if they would follow. I knew. And I could hear them anyway.

* * *

No one moved for a moment, or breathed. Even Strider seemed caught off guard at this change in events. The woman, girl, whatever she was, did not speak, but lowered her sword, and nodded at them to follow her. No one moved, but exchanged confused glances at each other. She rolled her eyes and glared pointedly at Frodo. She looked at them commandingly one more time and started walking. They had no choice. It was clear that she wanted them to follow them, and even though she hadn't spoken, they had a feeling that her appearance after the mention of athelas and her pointed glance at Frodo meant she wished to heal him. Not that Sam was having any of it.

" Why are we following her? She attacked us! She mighta killed Mr. Strider!"

Strider looked thoughtful, " Aye, she could have. But she didn't. And I did not see evil in her eyes. Actually, I didn't see much of anything. Except... well, it was more like speech and less like sight." He said this almost to himself.

Suddenly they were aware that she was standing in front of a seemingly impenetrable wall of trees and foliage. She sprang suddenly to the branches and was soon over the side and out of sight.The hobbits barely had time to protest when a part of the wall swung open to reveal a large clearing with a garden and a small cottage , with many rooms that seemed to be high in the branches of a great tree that grew straight through the house.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

I don't know why I even bother. Shades are not trusted by anyone, as a rule. And I like it that way. Those idiot beings leave me alone and have for eighty years now. I can already see parts of where this journey leads and I have gathered their strange adventure already from their minds. The Ring! In my little realm. How droll. Actually, it was rather annoying. As much as I detest men, it would appear I would have to put up with one, even allow him as a guest in my house. Those hobbit things... They are annoying, but at least they shouldn't be too troublesome. I can always silence their speech if they get to be too much. But if the Ring is found again, then I shall have to accompany these loathsome folk at least to Rivendell. I may hate men, but Sauron is no better, and he is considerably more troublesome. I've seen too many visions from elven minds to think that he would leave me in peace in my little land. I wonder if I've any power over the Great Ring. My forgery skills are doubtful, but perhaps it can be destroyed by magic. I tried to probe the damned thing, and fainted. The last thing I remember was the pain, the tears streaming down my face as I screamed silently. I heard the hobbit scream as well.

* * *

Frodo was feeling drained, and things were once again losing their focus. A sudden, violent pain in his hand shook him to reality. He felt as if he could see things, everything, but it all went by too fast to comprehend. He saw a woman and a child. The woman raised a knife. He saw a man attacking a girl, he saw fire, he saw a mountain full of flame. He screamed and everything went black.

The hobbits stood over Frodo as Strider boiled athelas he found in the house. He put the scented water beneath Frodo's nose and called to him.

"Frodo. Frodo, awake. I am calling to you. Come from your darkness, come to the light. Your friends are here." Frodo's eyelids fluttered and his eyes opened, but he appeared to be far away.

"Mr. Frodo?" Frodo looked at Sam. And then stared around him for a moment, as if remembering where he was.

" I saw... strange things. Fire.. Mt. Doom... suffering. I thought I heard someone singing. Or speaking. Many people." he wasn't making any sense and the hobbits looked to Strider. Merry stepped close to him and asked quietly, "Has he gone mad? Has that witch poisoned his mind?"

Strider looked at him, pondering. " No, I do not think that it was purposeful. Frodo must have had some vision, though I can't imagine why that would affect her. If we wish for answers, we should wake her." He bathed her face in the water and called to her.

" Come back to the light. Come. Do not be afraid, come-" he felt at a loss for words. He knew no name for her and still knew not whether she be friend or foe. What was her name? he looked at her. She was a shadow of a woman, her skin not pale, but seemingly colorless, as was her ashen hair, light and gray. Fair and shadowed. Her lips too, lacked color. Her frame was thin and lithe, but hard, as with years of toil and hard work. She was like statue, beautiful in work, but cold, gray and thus, also seemingly unattractive. What was her name? She seemed to elude him as he sought for her mind and her presence, searching to find where she had retreated to. Almost like a whisper, a name came to him that seemed fitting enough, somehow, it belonged to her.

"Shadow, come. You are not in danger. Awake. He reached out a hand for her cheek and suddenly her eyes snapped open. She grabbed his arm with a speed and force unfitting for one her size. Strider was taken off guard and found himself on the ground, with her standing among them all with her sword drawn.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

It took me a moment to gather my bearings. I knew I had scared them all greatly. Good. They needed to be scared. Shadow. Idiot man, as if I were a pet he could name. I waited a few moments longer than necessary to recollect what exactly had happened. How long had I been unconscious? I glanced furtively at the sinking sun. An hour the least. Inwardly, I groaned. And hour at the mercy of strangers. You're losing your touch, Shade. I at last sheathed my sword and saw the hobbit things let their breath out. The man appeared no different and stood as if I hadn't been leveling a sword at his throat a second before. I narrowed my eyes at him. Not a good sign.

"My lady, we mean you no harm. I am a healer and merely wished to wake you. I am sorry for the intrusion, but one of our company is injured and is in need of athelas. I hope you do not mind, but I used some of your supply to heal the both of you. However, I am afraid we've a long journey yet and beseech you to aid us. If we could have a little more of the herb, we will leave you immediately." Of course they would need more athelas. Little grew in these parts and I had harvested almost all of it. The hobbit was in far greater danger than they imagined. I sighed and beckoned them to follow.

* * *

Aragorn looked her in the eyes for long moment, yet all he saw was twilight. Then she nodded and turned towards her house. Suddenly, a cold cry called not a mile away. Another answered. The woman spun and glanced at the night sky. She seemed to hesitate, then made a noiseless sigh and turned again to her home, all too clearly meaning for them to stay the night there. Sam turned nervously to Merry,

"Does that mean we're staying here?"

"Guess so. She said she give us the athelas anyway."

" She _said_ nothing."

"Good point. Do you think we can trust her?"

" No!"

" Well, better her than the Black Riders. Fast with that sword though, but they give me the chills. She's a bit less frightening." They noticed that her gaze was upon them and an ironic look, almost amused expression showed in her eyes.

"A little too keen that one."

* * *

_Shade's POV_

I could not helped but laugh to myself I heard them whispering, as if that helped them any. I even allowed a bit of my mirth to show outwardly in my eyes. This made them look ever more apprehensive. Perhaps this group wouldn't be too much of a pain to Void after all. That blasted man though. Too bad he's who he is. I'd rather like to cut that confident look from his visage. I set about making dinner. I have not cooked for a crowd in... my, it has been a long while. Seventy years? Stew will be easiest. I pulled some extra carrots and potatoes from the stores and boiled the water. The years haven't improved my cooking.

* * *

Aragorn glanced about the small house with interest. It was built around the base of the great tree and he could see another floor above them through a trap door in the ceiling. He could only guess that one climbed the boughs of the tree to get up there. He turned his eyes once more to the girl. Shadow, he was starting to call her in his mind. She glanced at him, annoyed. That glance seemed to know just what he was thinking. A lesser man would have quailed, but he held her gaze. All of a sudden he felt himself looking over his thoughts, though not on purpose. He felt almost as if he were reliving his life. It took him as moment to see that she had taken control of his thoughts and he stood up angrily and cried out.

"What business have you in other people's minds?"

She looked him over disdainfully as the hobbits looked on nervously. She looked him in the eyes coolly, and raised an eyebrow and he was reminded of his thoughts concerning her name and his recent intrusion, not that it had been of his choosing, into her home. He did not apologize, for she had been the most guilty of the two, but he sheathed his sword.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

I had a lot to accomplish in one night. I showed my 'guests' to the upper floor and hung several more sleeping nets for them to rest in. All of them, even that man, seemed miffed by the nets. What dumb beings! I rolled my eyes and leapt lightly into one net and rather mockingly feigned sleep. They understood. I left them to their slumber and set about my work. I had been working on a new pair of boots to wear so I set about reboiling the bark material first. I had already set them so they were soft but tough and merely need to get them to form a more comfortable shape. I then began to pack my things for a journey. I travel lightly, but I had a feeling I would not be returning so soon from this journey. _Or at all, Shade. You know what they face. Shadow the man calls you. Are you a match for the Shadow in the east?_ I shook out the voice and went about packing food stores and a goodly amount of athelas. The fits of the inflicted hobbit were growing worse and I sensed a great unease in his slumber. Once I had finished packing my food and herbs, I removed the boots from the pot and hung them up to cool and dry a bit. I then went to gather my clothes. I took my heaviest travel cloak along with a lighter one, such clothes as are best for fighting and riding, and my plain black dress, in case I should have to appear much in the Peredhel's home. I rather liked the dress. It just had a free feeling to it, though it was rarely practical for me to wear such feminine clothing. I finished my packing and slipped outside. I looked out at my garden, at the forests and the great tree which had been my home for so many years. I closed my eyes and listened and felt the world around me. It felt too much like a good-bye. I looked up at the heavens, at the stars. _At least you will not abandon me. You follow wherever I journey. Perhaps the Valar do care for the damned souls of Shades..._ I quietly began to hum an old song I knew and to sing to myself. _oh stars of my homeland, do you smile down at me? Do you care for your children ? Do you hear the shadowed plea? Will you care for the broken? No you stare silent on. Your light travels coldly and continues til dawn. Til you travel into the silent forests and find, those who live in the shadows, those who seek silent minds... _I felt prying eyes upon me and felt the presence of an unwelcome mind. He came around the corner of my home and stared at me.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd look around." The ranger said in response to my unasked question. Well, at least he hadn't heard me sing. I raised an eyebrow at his innocent 'looking around' statement. _It's not that you couldn't sleep, Ranger, you just don't trust me. Good. We're not friends. Lady, indeed. At least I've managed to ruffle his over polite attitude. _He seemed hesitant, but walked closer to me and looked about. It was late in the year and my garden was not the beauty it had been a month ago, but it still had a few roses and other plants who had yet to yield to winter's early threats.

"Thank you for aiding us. I promise we will leave your home as soon as the morning comes. We did not mean to intrude." In his outer mind I heard the silent questions that he did not have control enough of to keep them to himself. _But why has she packed as if to travel with us? Surely she doesn't fancy our company? If I ask her however, she may be offended that we do not wish for any addition journeyman. Or women. _I laughed inwardly and smiled at him. He froze and at first seemed angry. Fool, doesn't he know that if you leave your thoughts bare, one cannot help but overhear them? He then blushed as I leveled a gaze at him. I was surprised when I found his mind asking me a question.

_Are you reading my mind, lady? _

_Believe me Ranger, I wish you would keep you thoughts to yourself._ The man stared in shock at me. What was that for? Oh, the fool probably was unaware that some could project into others minds at will.

"I was afraid that you didn't speak, Lady." Now why would the idiot think that? I've been plenty communicative since I came upon him and his company. I gave him my best disgusted look and walked back to the house. He hurried after me, no doubt worrying I was after the precious Ring that was currently tormenting its bearer's dreams.

* * *

Frodo seemed to be having a nightmare with his eyes open. The Hobbits were doing all they could to wake him, but were having no success when the Shade and Strider entered the room. Strider pulled the bowl of athelas towards Frodo, but the Shade shook her head and pushed him aside with a surprising force. She grabbed the Hobbits arms and held him still and stared straight into his eyes. For a long while she kneeled there and slowly, they could see Frodo calming.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

Blast. I've been a healer before, before my kind were exterminated like orcs. It was never a pleasant experience and probably one of the reasons Shades seemed to mature faster than normal people. Innocence is easily lost when every horror a person has ever witnessed is performed like some sick play in your mind. I could already feel the horror of what visions the Ring was giving to the Hobbit. This was not going to be fun. I held him still and Saw.

_The terrain was blurry, out of focus. The land seemed strange and dead, with fire shooting out of holes in the ground, accompanied by foul gases that would carry a person to the Halls of Mandos -- if said person were witnessing this in reality. I heard a horrible screech-- the cry of the nazgul and turned. I found myself hurtling toward Barad-Dur. Ah, Mordor. That would explain the stench. Frodo was lying in a cell amongst a company of strange creatures, all seemingly bent on destroying any sane thought he had. I then Saw a small town. Shire. It was burning, with bodies strewn everywhere. I bent close and began to recognize faces. Merry. Pippin. There was Sam, with Frodo bending over him. I grabbed the Hobbit's shoulder and he spun to face me, eyes wild with fear. " How-- who? where am I?"_

_"In my house, asleep. The Ring is bringing you into a world of nightmares."_

_"No! These things! he - he said they'd happen! I have to stop-"_

_"You have to stop dreaming and wake up. These things are no more real than monsters that children think lurk beneath their beds." Suddenly, Frodo grew paler than I. _

_"What of him? Is he-- he is a dream?" I spun already knowing who I faced. As I turned I ordered Frodo. _

_"Go back to the waking world! Forget this place! I shall stay a while and keep this creature from haunting your mind. When you wake, take my sword away from me! Go!!" The Hobbit turned and disappeared from the nightmare. I turned with growing dread to face my foe._

* * *

Frodo jerked awake gasping for breath. "Her sword! Take her sword!" Seeing the group's incomprehension he grabbed the sword and tried to push it toward Strider. At last understanding, Strider snatched it up just before the Shade sprung to her feet, not awake, but dreaming with her eyes wide open. At first, they thought she would attack them, but once she stopping reaching for her absent weapon, she seemed semi-conscious of the company standing around her.

"Leave me! I- can take-- this alone!" Gasping as if she had run many miles she crawled to the corner and sat there. Her eyes staring at the floor as if there were an entire world at her feet.

Strider stared at the girl uncertain. The vision she had woken Frodo from had obviously been transferred to her. Her sudden spring into action had been shocking, although not as shocking as hearing her voice, actual spoken words. "Leave me! I- can take-- this alone!" She looked so helpless in the corner, though she was more aware than Frodo had been in this state. What was this? What was she? Only then did he notice the tears streaming down her face. Her teeth were gritted against the sound of sobbing that threatened to escape her. Finally, it seemed that whatever inner battle she had been fighting had reached a turning point. Slowly, she seemed to gain more and more control. Then, her voice was heard in all their minds-- and in others as well though they knew it not.

_" The Bearer of the Ring is under MY protection. He is guarded from your tricks, so let's have no more of these silly games. And here is a warning to all of you!"_

With that, the company felt a blast of wind and were knocked from their feet.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

When my 'guests' awoke, I had finally stopped shaking and had barred the doors and windows. Of course, I really didn't think that the enemy could actually find my home, which was hidden by nature and subtle magic, but one can never be too careful. After all, it was my paranoia that had kept me alive this long. If the Nine were able to trigger the Ring's nightmarish tendencies just by being in the same realm, maybe they could track it to my home. Still, my warning was a fierce one, leaving my guests unconscious. Frodo was the first to awaken, not surprisingly, since the transfer of the visions seemed to have forged a fragile link between our minds and I had been awake for at least an hour. He looked dazed, then looked at me. This wasn't a tentative glance that most folk cast my way before turning their eyes downward again. He looked me straight in the eyes. Mind you, I wasn't playing the mind reader at that moment, nor did I feel up to my usual intimidation tactics. Still, I found myself respecting the little hobbit. He was young and naive, yet had a great burden to bear and never seemed to complain of it. Such feats demand respect. I gave him a curt nod and motioned toward the teapot.

"Yes, please. Thank you... for whatever you did." He looked at me expectantly, barely hiding the nervousness in his pale features. I gave him another nod.

"Do you not speak? But no, you said something when, when you were helping me...?"

I just looked at him. What were they babbling about? Everyone treated me as a mute, but no one seemed to have any problems understanding what it was I wanted them to do, whether the command were verbal or no.

"To what purpose would you have me speak?" Damn curiosity. The hobbit looked perplexed.

"Well, you are our host, and have saved my life twice now, yet I know very little about you. I don't even know what I am to call you. You know my name of course, but yours...?" He looked quickly downward, as if he were afraid he had been too bold. Had it been any of the others, it would have been. Probably wouldn't have spoken to them though.

"Call me what you will, I care not." Although that silly man had annoyed me with his little naming game. Even I knew of course, that his mere humanity was enough to earn my ire. The hobbit was too tired to guard his thoughts, so I was accosted by the mental debate he was having with himself. I stifled a most uncharacteristic giggle.

* * *

_What does she mean by that? _Frodo thought to himself. He was not angry, but frustration was winning the upper hand in his mind. _Does she have a reason for being so secretive or does it just amuse her. Well, she doesn't seem too pleased by our company, so I do not think that she invites guests in for larks. If only she would just give us a name, a title, anything! Us, I wish the others were awake. Whatever she did, I am quite alone til they wake up._ Frodo glanced about nervously at his friends, then saw, (to his great relief) that Strider was beginning to wake.

"What did you do?" Strider's voice was low, but the mistrust was evident in it.

The woman turned to look at him coldly and then returned to her packing. Strider got to his feet and stood in front of her.

"No. I am sorry if we have intruded upon you, but this quest carries more importance than your privacy. I know you can speak. I am sworn to protect these hobbits and if that means crossing swords with you, so be it. You will explain yourself. Who are you?" The woman seemed to darken visibly, her dark grey eyes seemed to flame with anger. Then she controlled her outraged expression, and slowly began to speak.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you, _Ranger._ This is MY home, and this is twice now that I have saved your precious company. As for who I am, you need no name to decide that, for names mean little, as you have discovered. I am no child, by any count, and I will NOT be spoken to like some miscreant. I know things that would freeze your blood, I've seen things that would make you spend every night awake in horror. And believe me, I've no love for your kind. You've little love for mine. All you need to know is that I am accompanying you to Rivendell, that I will do everything in my power to protect Frodo and that you had better keep a respectful tongue, because king or no, I have no allegiance to you and I can make you wish you were dead!" The rest of the hobbits had woken up by now and all were staring at their taciturn host astonished.

Unsurprisingly, it was Pippin who broke the silence.

"May we at least have a name to call you by ? Hey, you is a bit generic."

The woman paused, considering. " I have no name for you, or title, but you may call me Shade." With that, she climbed gracefully up into the upper levels of the house, leaving the company to ponder her contradictory words.

* * *

_Shde's POV/Memory_

_"Mama! Jera won't let me play with him!" A small girl, pretty and fretful, looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. "He said that sisters are stupid, and that I couldn't go with him to swim in the falls!" Her mother's expression changed from weariness to concern and outrage in a heart beat._

_" The falls? JERA!" A young boy, older than the girl by about four years ran in. _

_"Jera what's this I hear about you going to the falls? I know your sister must be confused, because I remember specifically saying that you were never to go near the falls under any circumstances." The boy shot an angry look at his sister that quickly turned to confusion._

_" I never said anything about the falls! I told her that I was going to play huntsmen with Geru, and that she couldn't come because I don't want her always hanging around. Why can't she make her own friends?"_

_The small girl gasped at this, then glared. It wasn't her fault she had no friends. She was only three, yet she spoke sooner and better than most children. She couldn't befriend children her own age. And Jera didn't want his baby sister around._

_" I HEARD you say falls. You and Geru and some other boys were going there and you said I was too little and stupid and that girls should stay at home! I heard you! "_

_Jera turned his dark eyes to his mother, "I never said that! She's making it up!" _But she's right, Eru, how did she know all that? Did I say it aloud?"

_The girl turned to her mother with a triumphant grin, "See? I told you!" Her mother stared at her in confusion._

_"Daughter, what do you mean?" The girl's face became instantly distressed._

_"He just said it! He said I was right! He was confused because he didn't mean to say it aloud! Mama!" Jera turned to her with horror, _

_"I never said that, I just thought it! I mean... " he cut off instantly, knowing he had given himself away. However, their mother had forgotten all about him and stared at her daughter with growing apprehension._

_"Can you hear what he's thinking? Sweetie, can you hear what we're thinking?"_

_The girl stared at her mother, then a look of realization crossed her face. She couldn't tell her mama. Those strange times when she heard voices in her head were _thoughts._ She wasn't supposed to hear them. Her village would call her a witch. With more maturity and understanding than was normal for one her age, she turned to her mother and said,_

_"No mama. Jera's right. I was just making it up. I guess It was just luck that it turned out to be right. I just wanted to play huntsmen too."_

_Her mother's face relaxed and she smiled., but Jera's face had turned into a mask of suspicion..._

* * *

"Oi! Shade, would you stop doing that!" Sam exclaimed irately. The Shade turned a questioning look at him. "You materialized straight out of the trees almost! Would ya at least give us a bit o' warnin' before you jump out at us?" Strider laughed as the Shade strode unruffled to her bedroll.

"Maybe you should keep a better watch Sam."

"Aye, you're worse than a human at standing guard," spoke the Shade, breaking her silence for the day. She had started to depart from her unbroken silence and had simply become unsettlingly taciturn. Strider spoke over Sam's angry sputters,

"Worse than a human? Shade, aren't you a human yourself?" She glared angrily at him.

" I am what I am and your knowledge of that doesn't change it." With that she turned over and went to sleep. Or at least, she pretended. Strider turned with a questioning look to Sam, who shrugged.

"I don't meddle with the big people Mr. Strider. She's not quite human it seems to me, but I'm not much o' an authority on the Big Folk." Strider stared pensively into the fire.

"Apparently, neither am I."

Several days later--days spent with the Shade being uncomfortably hostile- the company hurried off the road at the sound of hoofbeats.

"Those don't sound like the Black horses," said Strider, ear to the ground. The Shade curled her lip with a look of disgust.

"Nay, it's an elf. He's from Rivendell." Strider burst forth to meet Glorfindel, soon followed by the hobbits, but the Shade stayed in the shadows, unseen. _Elves. _She thought, _I've very little direct contact with them. I'm not sure how this one will react. Let's see what his mind is like. _The Shade began to probe with her mind, picking up an aura and some stray outer thoughts, before Glorfindel realized that an outside presence was there. _Oh, so he knows his tricks, t_hought the Shade as she pulled her mind from his grasp. Glorfindel jerked his head and scanned the trees.

"Dunadan, there is another presence here, not Nazgul, but not a friendly one. Draw your sword." At first Aragorn looked confused, then he realized that the Shade had not revealed herself.

"Not friendly indeed! That is Shade, another member of our company. Shade, where are you?"

The Shade hesitated before stepping out of the shadows she blended with so well. Glorfindel recoiled from her at first and then gained control over himself once more. What manner of being was this?

_"That's right, elf, look scared at the creature before you. We can't all be pretty. You've a sound mind, but I can break it, so don't cross me." _Glorfindel scowled at these words and Aragorn gave an exasperated sigh and glared at the Shade.

"Shade, this is _Lord _Glorfindel, of Imladris." Aragorn knew the minute the words were out of his mouth that it was a poor choice of words and the Shade soon had a sword leveled at his throat. Glorfindel however, grabbed his own blade and she whirled to face him. Just as they crossed swords, Aragorn yelled, "Daro, Glorfindel! Shade STOP!" The Shade coolly leveled a gaze as sharp as her blade at him.

"Next time, boy, don't presume to tell me manners! And I know elvish perfectly well thanks! Daro would suffice, you dithering fool." Glorfindel stared in shock at the girl who had so suddenly appeared.

"Who are you?" The Shade smiled sweetly at him, or at least, her version of sweet.

"Ask the Ranger, I'm sure he'll be helpful-" Her head snapped up as if she had heard a sudden noise.

"Nazgul!" She hissed. Glorfindel stilled, listening, then shouted to his horse

"Noro lim, Noro lim Asfaloth!"

Soon they were watching as Frodo and the Riders became smaller on the horizon.


	2. Pride And Prejudice

Shade's POV

_By the Valar, what have I done to be stuck here?_ I thought. _Bloody elves, dwarves, humans, hobbits, what next? Not a place of quiet anywhere! At least they haven't decided to burn me at the stake. Yet. _I whirled angrily upon the young ellon who had burst in on my reverie. He recoiled at the look, and managed to stammer out an invitation to a feast that night, in honor of the hobbit's recovery and the new visitors before fleeing the room. I flopped most uncharacteristically onto my bed. A feast for visitors and sick hobbits. _Oh, I can't wait to find out what all is going on around here._ I am at times able to completely shut out all the babble from people's outer thoughts, but it took energy to keep the spell going for long-- and my training had never really been completed. Looking out my window, I decided a walk was in order. Call Elrond what you like, but the peredhel knew how to choose a view. I leapt quietly out of my window and climbed squirrel-style from tree top to tree top, until I found a path clear of intruders.

* * *

A man was walking amid the grounds of Imladris with an elf who had also arrived the night before. Both wore garments that all but shouted of royalty, even if they were more suited for travel.

"And what, may I inquire, brings an elf of Mirkwood out to Rivendell this time of year? Surely it's much too late in the year for any long sort of visit," inquired the man. The Elf smiled and said,

"You forget, Lord Boromir, that elves do not consider time the way that the Race of Men does. If I were to visit here, I would probably stay through the winter without having been gone for too long. As it happens, I do not have relatives here to visit."

"Then what brings you?" Spoke the man in a curious, yet commanding voice. The elf raised an eyebrow at the tone, but answered smoothly,

"I believe that is a question best left unanswered, for now. You have been asked to the Council tomorrow I presume, Lord Boromir?" The man called Boromir looked both slightly affronted and confused.

"Yes, I've been invited! But come, how is it that you know my name? I do not believe that we have been introduced?" At this the elf gave a merry laugh.

"No, we have not, but before we ran into each other a few moments ago, I heard an ellon addressing you about the upcoming feast. Forgive me for not introducing myself: I am Legolas, son of Thranduil." The haughty man's eyes opened in surprise.

"King Thranduil? Lord of the Woodland Realm?" The elf named Legolas nodded absently. He was searching the trees above them. Maybe just a bird...

"...better be heading back, prince Legolas. The feast is to start soon and I have heard we can expect an interesting company tonight. Dwarves as far as the Lonely mountain I hear!"

Legolas returned his attention to the man.

"Yes, I have heard that. I hear that a count of hobbits also traveled here with the Dunedain."

"Hobbits, my prince?" Legolas waved aside the formalities, and once again answered as if he was thinking of something else.

"I believe that the people of Gondor and Rohan refer to them as Halflings." At this, Boromir gave a start. Legolas looked at him.

"Is that name familiar to you?" Boromir assumed a blank face and answered,

" Yes. I believe I have heard of Halflings before. Bless me, I thought they were a myth."

Neither spoke as they turned back, each keeping his own counsel.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

The Shade remained still as she heard news of a Council. _Council! I have not been invited. Bloody men! Aragorn should know better than to leave me out of this._ At this she gave a start. _Why would he even think of me? We are not friends! Ai, Shade you're going soft! He's a stupid blood thirsty Man. Shit! That elf has heard me._ The Shade froze as Legolas searched the trees for her, absently nodding o the Man he spoke with. She held still until they left. Dwarves, hobbits, men and elves... what an interesting mix. _No doubt Elrond has invited us-them- all here to chat about that hobbit's nasty little Ring. Ha! And he wasn't going to invite me. Now should I tell them of my intentions, or just show up at said Council? Decisions, decisions..._

* * *

Frodo was searching the dining hall for familiar faces but found, to his dismay, that his fellow hobbits had been seated at a different table and Gandalf was placed at Elrond's side. He did not see Strider and wondered at his absence. With a sudden thought he searched in vain for the Shade, but was unsurprised when she was nowhere to be found. He turned to the dwarf seated next to him and struck up conversation, determined to relax and enjoy the feast.

* * *

The Shade crept into a tree situated just outside the windows of the Hall of Fire. Here she could listen and watch unobserved. The Music! _It has been a long time, I do miss it._ She soon immersed herself in the melodies and allowed her thoughts to drift across her mind. After an hour or so, time being difficult to judge in Imladris, she began to observe the folk assembled in the hall. There was Elrond, and the Wizard, Mithrandir. Next to them was Aragorn, speaking in low tones to a beautiful elf maiden. Shade found herself gaping a bit. _How in Eru's creation did a creature like that come into being? I feel positively plain besides her! _She grimaced. _Not like I care about idiotic vanities such as that. Besides, _She thought with a wicked grin,_ I'm not exactly forgettable. _The Shade returned her attention to the various people gathered. She could not see Frodo although she knew he was near by. She thought she caught a glimpse of the man Boromir near Elrond and was just beginning to search out the more important dwarves when sh noticed the Mirkwood elf looking right at her. _Or just gazing out the window. _She moved slightly. He saw. _Bloody elf. Guess I've worn out my welcome._ She glared purposefully, menacingly into his eyes and leapt out of sight.

* * *

Legolas glanced around the room, looking for familiar faces. He saw the man he had met earlier, chatting with his guard. Elrond and Arwen Undomiel were standing next to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, in a seemingly private conversation. He did not see Mithrandir. _Ah! There is Ilandir! And Dernil._ He made to move in their direction when something in the window just beyond them caught his eye. Was that a shadow? No, there was definitely a figure crouched there. He sought for a face and got a glimpse of glittering eyes. The figure made a movement, then glared fiercely at him when his eyes followed. He recoiled from the vicious gaze then started as the figure dropped from sight. Faintly, almost as if by imagination, he could have sworn he heard an angry murmur. _Bloody elf..._ No. Silly. He stared at the now empty boughs outside the window and then slipped outside, all thoughts of the Hall forgotten.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

I ran, both on the ground and through the trees until I heard the sound of rushing water. I smiled. _Ai, I suppose it was worth all this just to see this valley. In all my years.. Nay do not think of such things Shade. _Another voice in my head whispered. _Why not? In all your years you haven't seen this place because you are not welcome. Because of what they took from you. _I shook my head and tried to focus on the waterfall before me. The trouble with lying to yourself is that the other party can call your bluff. I smiled, it was like lying to another of my kind... Sobered by that thought I looked and listened for any followers. Sensing it was safe--as well as I could with my mind barriers up, I dropped down from the trees and walked to the clear pool. I could see the tars reflected back at Varda, the outline of the half moon in the sky. Hesitating slightly, I moved to look at my own reflection. I jumped slightly. It had been awhile. I never really took a good look at myself, because I could see what others saw-- little did I know that they were right. I looked like a walking shadow. I stood there, looking for traces of my old face. Aye, I still had my proud neck and striking cheekbones from my mother. And the dark eyes of my kin. I still had the full lips that used to be the envy of the ladies my mother paraded me in front of. Yes, in form, I was still a beauty. But I was colorless, yet dark. Fierce and angry. I looked like a corpse, living by ill will. yet..._ Am I to become one of those silly girls obsessed with beauty? It is in the eye of the beholder, and as I am the only person to ever behold myself with anything less than fright or contempt, my opinion is all that matters. Who have I to impress? _The thought made me laugh aloud. It came strangely. I had not laughed. _Aye, laughter too was taken from me. _All of a sudden I became aware of a very familiar feeling, one that wasn't mine. Fear and apprehension. I whirled and my eyes settled on a dark figure in the tree line. He stepped forward into the moonlight. _That blasted elf!_

* * *

Legolas recoiled at the sudden force of anger he felt assail him. It was as if a great wind were crushing him. _Elf of Mirkwood! These are lies of the mind and you will ignore them!_ He thought to himself. He struggled to block his mind from the angry creature before him. His defenses went up and he blocked her out, although he could still feel the heat of her anger upon him. Just as suddenly as it started, the force stopped. Gasping as if he had run for a league, the Prince of Mirkwood strung his bow and aimed--only to find a sword leveled at his throat. He blinked, then said levelly.

"Put down your sword, demon, or I will loose this arrow." The girl smiled at the tip of the arrowhead.

"Well then, we seem to be at an impasse. If you don't drop your bow, I'll slit your throat."

Neither moved.

"I am a guest of Lord Elrond, and have important business here. We can stand here like this all night, but I will be missed in the morning. We may be matched, but I doubt you will do so well against a patrol."

" Ah, well then this is a fortunate meeting! You see I am a guest of Elrond as well, and though I doubt I will be missed, those who would find us would be ill advised to shoot me."

"A guest! What is your purpose here?" Cried Legolas. _Pompous elf, _thought the Shade, _thinks he that I'll answer to him? I'd rather speak with Strider! At least he had reason._

"Tell me your business, elf, and we'll see if our agendas match."

Legolas considered her for a moment. "I will lower my weapon if you lower yours, on my honor."

The girl snorted derisively. "I care little for your honor or your word. I've heard many and believed none."

"Well, then, can you at least explain why, if you are a guest at Imladris, you spied at the window like a thief?" The Shade considered him carefully. He held her gaze.

"Simply because I wasn't shot on sight upon my arrival does not make me particularly welcome here. I like music, although I do not relish the household's company. I--"

Suddenly, her eyes became wide and unfocused. She collapsed to the ground and began to scream violently, convulsing and crying.

Legolas stared at the girl in shock. _What sort of trick is this? Still she seems in true pain..._ He was startled out of his thoughts when she began to cry aloud in a tongue and accent not her own.

"No! Please! Don't! No more! I'll do anything!"

The elf grabbed her and began to shake her, but could not stop the terrible screams.

Just then a trio of elves burst through the woods, staring at the writhing Shade.

"We heard the screaming," said the tallest of the three.

"KILL ME!! JUST KILL ME! KI--" Her words were cut off by a horrid gagged sound, and Legolas feared she had been granted her wish. Then, her breathing slowed and she stirred. Forgetting that moments earlier she had levelled a sword at him, Legolas knelt by her side and splashed some water onto her, shaking her. Her eyes opened.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

I leapt to my feet, astounded to find myself for the third time in month at the mercy of strangers. Then I remembered the girl. My erect, proud posture left me. "A young woman has just been killed on the east side of the valley of Rivendell. Her child as well." I said dully. I watched as the inevitable realization dawned in the elf called Legolas' eyes. The realization was then overshadowed by a look of fear and contempt. I know that look.

"Not welcome! They should have shot you on sight! You're a Shade! I should've have known, bloodless fiend!" _How very naive of you, for a two thousand year old elf. And here I thought humans were the ignorant fools. _I sighed and spoke.

"And all this time I thought it was simply humans made dangerous and vicious by fear."

Legolas narrowed his eyes and laughed without mirth. I felt a hatred beamed at me-- but a feeling of justification behind it was scarier. Most humans were told stories since childhood-- they grow up with a fear of us as natural as a fear of the dark. It was almost as if he had a personal score with my kind...

"Ignorance? No, I am well aware of your kind. You're spying thieves and murderers. You play mind tricks with your victims. I don't know how you got to Rivendell, but I see that Elrond makes sure you stay here--in a cell!" He spat.

"Spying thieves and murderers? You insolent princeling! We were meant to be guardians, but you trust not what you know little of and you allow evil and fear to twist your minds! If anyone is a murderer, it's you and those like you! Do you think that somehow I do not feel or bleed? We had families too! We had childhoods-- or a semblance of them! We wept for our loved ones just as any! Think elf! Will you judge all without compassion?"

Legolas stood stock still after my angry little speech. I dared not move. _What was I thinking? Giving my thoughts away like that? Fool! _

"We will discuss this with Lord Elrond, Shade," He said the last word with the same contempt he would pronounce orc had there been any about. I think he was expecting me to demand respect and to be called by my proper name. _Well, he'll be disappointed._

* * *

The Shade walked back with the elves arrayed about her like a prisoner's guard. She did not do this for the pleasure of their company, although the other two elves showed none of Legolas' contempt, only apprehension. She was exhausted by the attack on her mind by the murdered woman. She wished to Eru that she hadn't been so careless and left her defenses down. She looked at her hand. It looked the same. Maybe a little shaky. She shook her head. _Poor girl. I have to find her and bury her once I am shot of this loathsome place. Aye, but I'm tired. I will get that man though. Bastard. All the same, all around it happens and hearing her did not save her. My gifts are not as useful as they appear. _She tumbled on a rock and was shaken out of her thoughts. _Ugh! I don't want these elves to think I am at all weakened. Hopefully, Elrond won't have the same prejudices this idiot has. I wonder what happened to..." _Her thoughts trailed off as the stopped before a pair of oaken doors. The tall elf stranger knocked.

"Enter."

The Shade sat slumped in a chair. Her arms folded, knees pulled to her chest. Eyes glaring angrily at the roomful of elves.

"And you are sure of what you witnessed, Legolas?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond." Elrond turned towards the Shade.

" I allowed you here as one of the companions of Frodo the hobbit, and on Aragorn's word. However, I do not know of you. I suspected your race, but now that the accusation has been made, will you answer it and put all questions to rest?" The Shade glared back at him, considering. She parted her lips slightly, then thought better of it. At first, Elrond thought she was being obstinate. Then a voice was heard in the minds of those present.

_"Accusation? Existence is a crime, I see. Well then, I suppose I must confess my guilt."_

The elves in the room jerked with surprise. Only Elrond maintained a neutral expression while the others held suspicion in their eyes.

" So you are a Shade. Well, it has been a while since I have met any of your kind. I had thought you to be extinct."

_"I am the last.."_

Elrond raised an eyebrow. His eyes held no surprise, but a little sadness. Legolas noticed this and angrily burst out,

"That is as it should be! Your power is evil and so are those bearing it! You are spies of Morgoth, creations of Sauron--"

_"Never utter that black name to ME, elf!" _These words were heard both inside their minds and out, the harsh voice reverberating off the walls as the Shade rose angrily to her feet to stand threateningly before Legolas. The elf rose to his feet as well and sneered down at the Shade, who only came up to his chin.

"Oh, what a fine performance! Did the Dark Lord teach all of his servants to be so convincing? Well, I suppose they might not have gotten themselves all killed if he had!"

Legolas was suddenly thrown against a wall as the Shade leaped at him and struck a fierce blow across his face, and another to his ribs. After recovering Legolas threw her backwards. He advanced upon her when a fierce voice shouted,

"STOP! DARO, LEGOLAS! The both of you! Sit!"

The prince turned surprised at the angry elf Lord. Elrond gestured to the chairs and Legolas sat dumbly, followed by the other two elves who had risen to help. The Shade looked like she might take offense at the order, then sat obediently in her chair.

"Whatever prejudices you two bear against each other, I will not have violence in Rivendell. Legolas, this Shade is my guest and you will not insult her. As for you, Shade, you will not attack any other of my guest, no matter how displeasing they are! Am I understood?"

Legolas nodded sullenly as the Shade glared her resentful agreement.

"Now. We were discussing your race. Truly, they have not all disappeared?"

_"No. They were murdered."_

"I knew a Shade by the name Geriswaea once. She was a great healer for those suffering trauma. A wonderful mediator. A very wise woman. Did you know her?" Pain flashed briefly in the Shade's eyes.

_"She died some eighty years ago. Murdered near Mirkwood, by the very Men she worked to save."_

Sadness filled Elrond's eyes. "She was a great woman. I am sorry for your loss."

_"So am I." _Elrond studied the Shade closely for a few seconds, then turned to Legolas.

"I know of your hate, son of Thranduil, but do not let it blind you. One cannot stand for many." The Shade looked curiously at him. he continued without noticing, "Go to the healing wing Legolas. You are bleeding. The rest of you may retire. It is late."

Legolas strode angrily from the room, sparing one last contemptuous glare for the Shade, who stared fiercely back at him. She too, turned to leave.

"Ahem." The Shade turned to face Elrond.

"Shade-may I call you that?" She nodded.

_"As I have said before, I have no other name."_

"Shade, do not let your hate blind you either. You will need all of your sight at the Council tomorrow." The Shade bridled at this and huffed angrily out of the room. The taller of the too elves from earlier had remained inside the room. He turned to Elrond with humor in his eyes.

"Well, that went well." Elrond sighed exhaustedly as the elf danced out of the room.

* * *

Legolas stormed to the healing wing. _What could Elrond possibly be thinking? The Shade could be a spy, nothing was safe from her. She probably already knew about the Council, why, she may have stolen information about Gondor, Lothlorien even Mirkwood from all our minds! _He shook his head. _Not from MY mind at least. I thought all her kind were dead. Apparently there is still one left to curse us. _A small voice niggled at the back of his mind. _But who's to say that she's lying? Perhaps you were wrong, elf of Mirkwood. Perhaps... _Legolas clamped down on his conscience as he always did when it tried to make his hatred take a more rational turn. _They are evil. Murderers!_

_Shade's POV_

I sighed as I left the room. Great. Just great. All these years of trying to conceal myself, gone completely to waste. I remembered the girl who had been murdered. I stopped, trying to block the painful memory. Her child... dead too. Bastard. Deciding instantly, I raced up to my room and grabbed my pack. I needed to move quickly, so packed only the bare necessities. Food... _Will I really be that long? I need to be back by morning. _I grimaced , realizing that I'd have to use a skill that I preferred to leave latent. I'd have to hunt that bastard by his mind. It had only been a few hours... and it was dark. He wouldn't be far. I stole out of the house, checking over my shoulder for any followers. As I passed the garden shed, I remembered to grab a shovel. As I reached for one, I managed to knock three others to the ground with a deafening clamour. _Great. So much for stealth._

I reached the edge of Rivendell quickly, then followed the path I had seen in the murdered girl's mind. I looked for hints of a struggle, and finally found a path through the brush, with scraps of cloth stuck on thorny braches, broken by two people. I steeled myself for what I was about to see. I passed through the broken branches and found my self standing in a puddle of blood. I looked down. Had I not known, I probably wouldn't have realized that the carcass at my feet had been a child of about two years. What had once been a sweet face had now been scraped free of skin and kicked brutally in. The tiny body had been cut open and the child's insides were scattered about it. Its limbs had been hacked into an unrecognizable mess. I noticed then that the child's heart had been cut out.

I stepped back from the mutilated corpse and tripped. I landed onto soft ground. Wet ground. With growing horror, I realized that I had landed on the child's mother. The girl's silver hair had been dyed with her own blood, her body had obviously been tortured and abused for some time. I looked at the wounds. Burns, cuts, impalements. Her fingers were all either broken or missing. She was naked and the wounds between her legs suggested that she had been raped repeatedly. Her body, though more recognizable than her poor child, had obviously been abused for sometime. I felt rage well up inside me, violent and bloody. I had not felt such passionate hatred for sometime. I had not cared for sometime. I felt the urge to run out after the monster immediately, but I knew that these people deserved a decent burial after all they'd been through. Then, I'd go hunting. I slowly grabbed my shovel and began to dig.

* * *

Legolas watched as the Shade crept past the window of the kitchens. _So, she's up to mischief already. I'll catch her in the act. _He followed from a distance. A loud crash startled him and he jumped. He swore under his breath and prayed that the Shade hadn't heard. He peeked around at the shed. Shovels were strewn on the floor. _What does she want with a shovel? _He heard hurried footsteps and began to follow. Legolas watched from the edge of the valley as the girls stopped and started, following some trail that was invisible to him. She paused at the edge of a clearing that was hemmed by brambles. He noticed a small path cleared through the bramble bush. With cloth clinging to the thorns... The Shade stepped inside the clearing and stiffened at something. She backed away, then fell to the ground. Legolas, crept forward out of the trees and watched as the Shade righted herself, then grabbed a shovel. She was digging. He stepped closer and got a look at the clearing. He realized with horror why she had brought her shovel.

* * *

_Shade's POV_

I felt the presence of a spirit near me. She had lasted a long while. Most move on after a few minutes. I looked about me, but saw nothing. Why could I sense her presence, but not see her? Why hadn't she gone to Mandos with her child? I have encountered ghosts before, but... I grasped with my mind trying to feel her, but then a gasp from the edge of the clearing brought me back to the living world. The spirit-presence was immediately gone. I whirled. _You bloody elf! I almost had contact but you had to come crashing in on business that wasn't yours! I do not know how to find her spirit again if it does not reveal itself and you broke her connection! _I shouted this mentally, but proceeded to let out a stream of curse words that would have impressed even the meanest drunk. The elf looked at me dazed.

"What--who?" He was pale. I would have smiled had I not been covered in gore and standing between two murder victims. You'd think a two thousand year old elf warrior would be used to blood. I looked at the child and knew that this was not something one prepared oneself for.

"They were murdered by a man. I don't know what he looked like, as she never saw him clearly. Her spirit lingers somewhere, but not here and she cannot show herself. I do not know what could possibly cause such a thing or why she hasn't moved to the Hall of Mandos with her child." Legolas continued to stare at me, then he seemed to grow angry at my even voice.

"Why didn't you stop this? You knew-"

"I knew only when it was too late and was unprepared so I was pulled into her mind, as you saw. " I caught my breath as I remembered the horror I had witnessed. Legolas absorbed this.

"Where is he?" I looked at him in surprise. This was not what I had expected.

"What, no accusations? You're not going to say that I cast some evil spell and massacred these people? No threatening the same fate to me?" He glared at me, then with a composure I did not expect but was forced to admire, said.

"No. You have an alibi. " he stared at the child, " I'll kill this monster."

"Sorry, I hunt alone. I don't need you getting in my way."

"Getting in your way?! You'll be in mine. I've been in wars for years! You barely look like you've reached womanhood, girl!"

"I'm two hundred, thank you!" It was an extremely childish comment and I regretted it the second it was out of my mouth. The elf smirked. "Fine. You win age. But I am a skilled fighter and I don't need you. It's not your battle." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Not my battle? Do you honestly think that anyone could see this and not feel personally obligated to destroy the orc that did this? Not feel their heart break at the sight? Oh wait, you do have a heart, do you not?" I was on the verge of drawing my sword when I realized.

" That's it!" He looked confused.

"He cut out the child's heart, and the girl's. He's a soul stealer! But why the child? They don't surrender their souls..." I stopped, looking from the mother's wounds to the child. Then I slowly said," He was trying to torture the mother. Bastard! But why?"

The elf stared at me, a little shocked at my sudden switch to spoken language. He had let his guard down too. I could feel the horror screaming from his mind. But I could also hear his thoughts. _Soul stealers? I haven't heard of such things... What does she know of it? What does she even care! _This stung, I don't know quite why, but without bothering to let him finish his thought, I bombarded his mind with MY thoughts.

"_You bastard! I have a heart, however bruised that particular organ may be! You even said that this scene would wrench the heart of any being! Well, you may not be willing to admit it, but I am a being of this land, of Eru. Don't judge elf, for I'm sure you have plenty of things to be ashamed of, I can see it in your eyes!" _Thoughts be damned! Had I wished to gain his trust, reminding him that his mind wasn't safe from me was not the way to do it. _Why the hell would you want his trust Shade? You are so naive! How many times must you learn the same lesson? _I pulled myself back in control and said to him, _I'm burying them and hunting the killer. Do what you wish, I care not. Just don't get in my way. _

* * *

Legolas stared in shock at the Shade, then realized that he had left his thoughts open. _She could have blocked them! _He thought angrily. _I will not allow her to goad me. This child can say what she wants, I care not. _Then another angry retort from the Shade burst into his mind.

_Don't judge elf, for I'm sure you have plenty of things to be ashamed of, I can see it in your eyes! _Legolas gripped his knife, then calmed himself, raising his mental barriers. He saw the Shade collecting herself too. _Damned creature! We'll see who's mind's the weaker._

_I'm burying them and hunting the killer. Do what you wish, I care not. Just stay out of my way._

They left the glade a half an hour later, having buried the desecrated bodies. Legolas then left, intending to start the hunt. He hadn't gone far when a haunting voice rang out softly through the trees. He looked back through the darkness, his keen eyes making out the form of the Shade, singing a lament quietly over the graves. He tried to push the thoughts away, but a change was occurring in his heart.


	3. Chasing the Past

_Shade's POV_

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to find the spirit of the girl again. I had to focus on her last moments and on her child, not a task that I relished doing. Eventually, I felt a pull, far weaker than before, but her presence nonetheless. This time, I recognized the barrier between her soul and death to be that of the soul snatcher. I probed through the shadow of her mind. Alas! I was too far!_ But I know where you are now, my dear._ I thought menacingly. _Her soul will go to Mandos tonight--and you shall accompany her into death!_ I picked up my pack and ran through the trees. I had a lot of ground to cover. The night was dark and slowed my going. I may not need a trail to track, but tree roots provide a bit of a problem for me. I don't generally move quickly at night, but time was of the essence. I needed to hunt the hunter and be back to Imladris by morning. I had gone a few miles when I felt her presence again, far stronger this time. This time, I could 'hear' her thoughts. They were not clear, like those of the living, or even those of ghosts, but I could feel her hatred and her anguish. I reached out to her and assured her that I would hunt her killer, and that of her child. However, I needed her to open the channel that connected her mind to the soul snatcher. It is much harder to find a mind that you don't know to begin with, like trying to pick out a perfect stranger from a crowd. i could feel his malevolent presence through her, but he had also learned the trick of blocking his mind. However, in stealing her soul, he had bound her mind to his. If she let me in, he'd have no way to keep me out. I felt her reluctance at touching the killer's mind, of reliving the horror of her death, but a picture of her child flashed in both our minds, and I felt the gate thrown open. Unfortunately, the sudden rush of consciousness had distracted me and I found myself tipping over a root, and headlong into a bramble filled ditch. I cursed out loud, not wanting the murdering bastard to feel my mental presence, and found that I had a hardly more welcome being watching my predicament.

The elf's laughter was muffled, but I could hear his mirth loud and clear in my mind. I put up a barrier temporarily between me and my prey, so I could hiss at him,

"_We don't all have elven eyes!" _I was surprised when he chose to think, rather than say,

_"Oh, aye, but one doesn't need them to see a two foot high root and a sea of thorns!" _I clambered gracelessly out of the ditch, scratched, bruised and humiliated.

_"Since when did you think-speak?"_

_"I don't want to be heard, although your ruckus has probably alerted everything from here to the Misty Mountains," h_e said with annoyance.

_"Our prey is not within earshot, elven or otherwise."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I contacted the girl, since her soul still lingers. She has linked me to his mind. I have a barrier up now, but if I lower it, I can feel his presence pulling me. He's a few miles off."_

_"What does he look like? Is he armed? What are his skills? Ask her!"_

_"The woman just lost her life and her child! She has no idea what he looked like, and certainly to her, he would seem like a formidable foe. I'll find out when I get there. Not to mention, I don't think he's expecting anyone, least of all me."_

_"I'm coming too."_

I rolled my eyes, but resigned myself to the fact that the elf would follow.

_"Whatever you do, don't attempt to contact my mind! He'll be able to hear if he is at all skilled in our Arts. At any rate, you bore me."_

_"Oh, Valar, what shall I do if I cannot converse with such an extraordinary being such as yourself? Besides, I'm not contacting you, I'm simply not shielding my mind. And what do you mean your 'Arts'? Black magic is more like it."_

_"Well, my black magic is going to free this woman's soul, and send one more bastard to the Void. Unfortunately, there are so many others out there." _I looked pointedly at Legolas. _Now do be quiet, elf."_They made their way silently through the black wilderness, their minds bent on their task. Eventually, a flickering light appeared in the distance. Creeping closer, Legolas confirmed that it was just inside the mouth of a shallow cave. The Shade drew her sword and leapt up into the trees. Legolas hissed under his breath. _What is she doing? She will get herself killed! _He burst into full speed and arrived at the cave just in time to hear a horrible cacophony of screams. He threw himself into the cave to see the Shade locked in a deadly battle with a dark haired man. Evil was in his eyes, his face, in the strange glow that seemed to emanate from his skin. He saw the Shade fighting, but she face was contorted with agony. He tried to aim his arrow, but the two combatants were locked too closely. It seemed so strange... The Shade had moved much more quickly than this when drawing sword against him... And her face. He tried to leap to her aid, but the fire was effectively blocking his way.

* * *

"That's right Shade, enjoy their thoughts! Didn't I do a good job? Of course, their souls are nothing compared to yours! They could only buy me years- but you! Immortality and such power!" He sneered at her. "But so stupid a girl, rushing blindly into my little trap! I knew you were around here somewhere, knew if I just kept up long enough, you'd quit your cowardly hideaway. So, did enough people die, Shade? Did enough of them suffer for you? Feeling it aren't you? Ha!" Legolas watched horrified as the man grew stronger and stronger, while the Shade faltered.

Suddenly, she stumbled and fell. The man advanced upon her, a rope in his hand. He seemed completely unaware that Legolas had entered the cave.

"Don't worry, you filthy little whore, I've saved the best for you- although your friend Geriswaea got the royal treatment first!" He laughed at the wide eyes, full of hate. "Oh, didn't see that comin' eh? Yes, I got your precious little mentor. But some crazy bastard killed her off before I could get her nasty little soul-" At this the Shade leapt to her feet, ducking the sword and reaching for her own blade.

_Wrong move, bastard! I'll kill you for that! _But just then, he stepped on her blade, and levelled his own at her throat. He smiled a mirthless, cruel smile.

"Well, well. Guess we have to teach someone obedience..."

At that moment, Legolas fired an arrow straight into the murderer's chest. The man dropped the sword as the elf leaped over the fire. The man's eyes widened with recognition. "You!"

Legolas looked the man full in the face, then jerked back ion surprise.

"I know you..." The man laughed, blood dripping over his lips.

"Haven't figured it out yet, elf? Don't recognize me? Well, you were so distraught over your nana... So eager to believe anything I said! And you didn't realize it was me all along! Ha!" Realization dawned on the man's face. "You killed the Shade... You actually believed that she had done it!" the man coughed, blood pouring out of his chest and mouth. "Well, isn't this a happy little reunion. Well, Shade, you're hunting the wrong man. Turns out we have your precious mentor's killer right here. Well, the way I see it, everything's gonna get a neat little ending. I killed you're mother, you kill me, you killed the Old Shade, and the new one can kill you. Now who-" He was cut short when the New Shade cut his head off.

Legolas stared and the headless corpse, transfixed and the body remained standing for a moment before falling to the ground. Shade stared at the body too. Then turned her gaze on Legolas.

_"You called me a murderer. Truly, it does take one to know one. I had thought revenge beyond my grasp, and here you are...Out of arrows, out time."_

Jerked from his reverie, Legolas drew his blade with shaking hands.

"Look, Shade, you don't understand--" She snarled, flicking her blade threateningly, blood splattering across the elf's face.

"I don't understand?! You idiot of an orc, you really just refuse to see it, don't you? We shades, or should I say I, that is our purpose: to understand. I understand plenty, you murdering bastard! Blamed any convenient person for your mother's death, so lucky a Shade happened to be around. Were you happy that you got to hunt your favorite quarry? Did your prejudice truly blind you that you still believed Geriswaea guilty even when she refused to defend herself? She vowed to never lift a finger in violence, you pathetic coward! She saved that area from tribal wars! And you murdered her for a crime that she could never have committed!" With a lunge and swift blow, she struck, barely parried by the elf's longknife. They locked blades for a moment.

"Shade, I don't want to hurt you--"

"You've certainly changed your tune, elf!"

A flurry of steel and once more, they locked.

"Please, I don't want to have to hurt you--"

"Believe me, you should be more worried about your own filthy hide!"

Quickly, Legolas realized that she spoke truly. Her speed was remarkable, with a unknown technique that was unpredictable, but deadly accurate. Soon, his blows became more determined. Yet, every move was countered, his open spots exploited with precision, him barely able to parry her blade. _She's reading my mind!_

_"What a clever little orc you are! You see, I don't go prying into others' minds, but that doesn't mean I can't! How's it feel to be right for a change? Shades ARE quite dangerous after all!"_

He tried to throw up his mental barriers, closing off his mind with all his skill, yet hers was stronger, her will slicing through his defenses even better that her too-keen blade.

_"Why, yes elf, you have little mind tricks, but here's a lesson you will take to the grave: none of them are any use against ME!"_

He was tired now, his breath short and the assault on his mind drained him. His parry came crooked and his blade flew out of his hand as his wrist bent backward with the pressure of her strike. A final thought appeared to him, remembering the Shade's agonized cries when the woman and child had been murdered. He threw all his mental barriers down, and plunged headlong into his most painful memory.

_The orc den reeked with the smell of the five dead orcs that he piled upon each other. She wasn't here. She wasn't here! These were the orcs! He was certain! Had they killed her? Eaten her? "Nana.." he murmured, tears sliding down his cheeks. The villagers he had spoken with during his search had said that several people had disappeared, only to be found eviscerated, supposedly eaten by the orcs. He squeezed his eyes shut. But he hadn't found any sort of thing! These were the orcs, and they were dead. _What if there are more? _"I followed the wrong trail!" He ran to his horse and rode hard back to where his mother's guards lay slain, where she had been taken. Now that he looked for it, the was an indent in the grass... as if something had been dragged across the ground. Nana! Cursing himself for his stupidity, he raced off on foot, following the trail a few hundred yards to a small cave. It there was a light inside, a lantern. Yet, no noise. Legolas paused, afraid to see what lay inside the cave. He ran. Just inside the cave, a dark haired man leaned over something. There was so much blood..._

_"Nana!!" With a feral scream, Legolas threw the man against the stone wall of the cave. He drew hi knife, ready to gut the man._

_"Wait! It's not me! It's not me! I was trying to help her! " Legolas paused, just a moment, his breath coming hard. Seeing his chance, the man went on. " I didn't do this, I was tracking the person who did, and I found her." Legolas stared at the man._

_" Who did this? Why?" The man hesitated. "Who?!"_

_" There's a Shade, down in the village. She's very powerful... But she needs to feed off other souls to keep her power strong. You heard about the murders lately? Her. She must have wanted your mother because she's immortal. I'm sorry."_

_"But the orcs.."_

_" Just a cover. She's been hiring them to get her victims."_

_" How do you know so much about this?" The man heaved a big sigh._

_" She killed my brother, I've been hunting her since then and tracked her here. Too late, it seems." Legolas looked over at his mother, then quickly turned away, not bothering to hide the tears._

_" Is her soul?" For a second, a look almost of annoyance crossed the man's face._

_" She's still alive. The ritual isn't complete." Legolas spun to face his mother, crouching beside her and cradling her broken form in his arms._

_" Nana, nana. I'm here nana, wake up. He could hear he heartbeat, slow and ragged. He listened in despair as it slowed and stopped._


	4. Never Too Late

Legolas felt the tears rolling down his cheeks even as the memory dissolved into mist, leaving the Shade standing there, cold and unmoving.

"_So that was his story." _Legolas nodded, staring his empty arms that had so recently--or it seemed recently--held his mother. _"And you believed him. Why? He was lying through his teeth. Even through his story, you could see his lust for her soul."_

Legolas stared blankly ahead, answering dully, _"I had never before met a Shade, in all my many years. Yet, I had heard stories of them, and my people feared those whose powers of the mind rivaled even that of the Dark Lord. Rumors flew that their powers came from him. They had, after all, only surfaced after the fall of Numenor. And… he seemed so angry at the Shade--Geriswaea. I thought…"_

_"You thought of course, anything foreign must be dangerous. Did you not see the good we had done? Did you not see how the Darkness was spreading as our numbers dwindled? Did you even bother to look at that village, and see how the violence there had stopped and how the people were peaceful for the first time in generations?"_

_"Sauron once helped the elves. Then he betrayed us. I cannot read minds, Shade. I cannot tell a liar from a truthful person. And…I had been hunting so long, only to fail. I was angry, hurt, grieving. I had lost my mother." _As fresh tears threatened to fall, the Shade's face softened, every so slightly. She, being a Shade, could feel the sincerity in his thoughts. She had seen his grief and his reasoning since first entering his mind, fighting her own conscience to blame him for Geriswaea's death. She could tell a liar from a truthful person, and she could feel the elf's remorse and grief beating down upon her. She spoke.

_"I am sorry. I have delved into your mind without thought to your feelings and caused you much grief. I could have released you from that memory, yet I tortured you with it. However, some good has come of it. I am now certain of your sincerity, and I know that you did not murder my mentor without reason, faulty though the reason was. And I know now why you bear such hatred to my kind… to me, the last of my race." _She took a deep breath. Her pride was surpassed only by her temper, and she had suppressed both with such a statement. Some wounded part of her still cried 'Murderer!' at the sight of the elf, but yet, she had been hunting Geriswaea's killer for decades without stopping for the truth. She could not hate him without hating herself. The elf looked up at her and then around himself at the white expanse of mist surrounding them.

"_Where are we?" _

_" We are in your mind. Is it not familiar to you?"_

_"It is…strange. It seems almost a place, but yet, I feel that it is a part of me. Why is it so empty?"_

_"That is partially my fault, but in the end, the state of your mind is you own doing. You have filled your mind with hate and grief for over a century. Devoid of these feelings, there is nothing left."_

_"Then what shall I do? I suppose death is a just punishment for my actions…"_

_"Do not speak so. What your mind lacks, your heart will provide."_

_" My heart was filled with more grief and hatred. It too is empty."_

_"Not so. Hearts are unlike minds. Hearts have an endless capacity, they can never be filled to bursting and they never lose what they once had. All things remain within the heart, although they may be hidden at times. Perhaps it is time you let back into your mind what you have banished to the darkest corner of your heart. Find yourself again."_

_"I am not the same anymore."_

_"No one is. Surely one as old as you knows that change is a part of us, for better of worse. We simply evolve ourselves and mold our future from our present. But like a sculpture, if you let the clay dry, it will crack and break. Only in it's continuing change is it flexible and strong. It is never to late to become who you wanted to be, Legolas. It is never to late to change."_

_"How old did you say you were again?"_

_" I actually lost count at one hundred and sixty seven. I'm probably about two hundred now. "_

_"And yet you teach an elf of two thousand years so much in mere minutes."_

_" I have seen and heard more in two hundred years than most elves do in thir lifetime. You only get to see your own life, whereas I learn from the lives of others as well. It is the reason I know so much of the mind and heart, and the reason I am the way I am."_

_"Hostile?"_

_"Bitter. Much was taken from me. "_

_"But nothing can be taken from the heart." _The elf smiled and saw her smile for the first time.

_"That' the thing about advice. It is easy to give, but givers have a hard time taking."_

_"Never too late to change."_

_" All right, you can have your mind back now, I'm growing sick of you."_

_"Thank you." _She looked at him strangely.

"_Nothing to thank, it's what I do." _Just as the memory of that day had faded into the mist of Legolas' mind, the Shade faded away; but as she did, Legolas could see pieces of his home returning to reside in his mind. The cold was warmed a bit, and the emptiness started to become a garden. It was time to return.


End file.
